


Love like Magic

by orphan_account



Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Siblings Choi Beomgyu & Kim Taehyung | V, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, kind of secret relationship, they're not trying to hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Choi Beomgyu was the classic example of a Slytherin, the complete opposite of Kang Taehyun a Ravenclaw who preferred to chill and mind his own business.OR five times people questioned their relationship and the one time where they were rendered speechless.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 302





	Love like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> It's not edited so forgive me for any errors!

Choi Beomgyu was the classic example of a Slytherin, a pure blood, popular, troublemaker who no matter how much the professors hated was also exceptional in academics and a star Quidditch seeker. The complete opposite of Kang Taehyun a Ravenclaw who preferred to chill and mind his own business. So it came to a surprise when the people of Hogwarts first learned or even heard about the relationship between the two.

One:

To say Yeonjun was pissed was an understatement. He had woken up with a headache, the result of only getting three hours of sleep of the past two days, since he had stayed up to try and complete his potions essay. What can he say? Procrastination was a bitch and writing a long essay on potions wasn’t as easy as he thought. By the time he had reached the Great Hall later than usual the place was almost empty as students filed out to spend some time alone before going to class. He scanned the tables to find a place to sit. He took one glance at Beomgyu and Taehyun whispering to each other quietly in their own bubble at the Slytherin table and immediately decided against going to his house table. Anywhere was better than being with the disgusting love birds.

He went to the Hufflepuff table instead, he knew some of them because of his boyfriend Soobin so it wasn’t abnormal for him to be there, plus he wasn’t going to be there for long. He just came to get food before going to look for Soobin. He sat there stuffing a croissant into his mouth as he chews silently. He could hear some of the fifth year girls talking in whispers but were close enough for him to hear them clearly. He almost zones them out until he hear familiar names.

“Hey… look at that.”

“Who’s Beomgyu with? Isn’t it Taehyun? The Ravenclaw who never talks to anyone except Kai, like the scary one always glaring?”

“I didn’t know they even knew each other.”

“I don’t know, do you think Beomgyu’s bribing him to help pull a prank on someone and not get caught?”

“But like honestly it’s weird, because I swear I saw the two fighting when I was on my way to my potions class. Like aren’t they supposed to, I don’t know, maybe hate each other? You know, because of the rivalry between Ravenclaw and Slytherin after Ravenclaw lost their last Quidditch match.”

Yeonjun coughed as he heard that, almost choking on his croissant. Hate each other? If only that was true…

He quickly grabbed a glass of water, stilling only when he felt three sets of eyes on him.

“Uhh, do you know about how Beomgyu and Taehyun know each other?” one of the girls whispered shyly. It was a well-known fact that the three Choi where close. Yeonjun and Soobin were dating while Beomgyu was childhood friends with both of them.

Yeonjun tilts his head lightly wondering how they had never seen the two together… they were practically attached to the hip.

“Yeah… They’re dating.”

“Dating?” Yeonjun cringed as one of the girls screeched loudly. He at first felt bad for shooting down their delusions about dating Beomgyu, but after that scream? Yeah nah? She fucking screamed right into his ear, making his headache worse. “But I’ve seen them fighting before!”

“Well yeah they probably were, but over some stupid stuff again. Beomgyu probably wanted to drag Taehyun out for a date or was trying to convince the other to join his new prank. They always end up fighting, plus opposites attract don’t they? Now shut up and let me eat in peace,” Yeonjun practically gritted out as he felt his headache get worse. He turned back to his food, briefly glancing at the couple that caused the disturbance.

He instantly regretted when he saw Beomgyu feed a grumpy look Taehyun some food, before smiling fondly as they continued their secret discussion. They looked so obvious, how the heck people still questioned them was beyond him.

He hoped that at least he and Soobin weren’t as bad…

\------

Two:

Now don’t get Soobin wrong, he loved Beomgyu, having practically grown up with the boy. But there had to be a limit to the amount of trouble he had been causing lately. And if he was doing all of this, than why the fuck get him involved? Soobin huffed as he made his way swiftly past the students in the hallway towards the Slytherin common room, muttering the password quietly before entering.

“Oof,” Yeonjun wheezed out as he felt his boyfriend drape himself all over him.

“Hyung…” Soobin whined with his head tucked into Yeonjun’s neck as Yeonjun slowly shifted the boy so that he was on his lap sideways.

“What’s wrong baby?” Yeonjun finally spoke once they were in a more comfortable position.

“I fucking hate Beomgyu. The brat went around pulling pranks at _everyone._ He’s not even letting the teachers off. And you know how he is, he would do something and leave the rest for me to clean up. Do you know how many excuses I had to make to get him and myself out of trouble? Or find ways to escape while the teachers were busy? It’s just not fair!” Soobin explained slightly slumping tiredly.

“You know him, Soobin. He would only be being this excessive if something was frustrating or angering him,” Yeonjun slowly ran his hand through Soobins freshly dyed purple hair. “The last time he was this bad was when Taehyun ignored him for a solid day after their fight. So what is it this time?”

“So you know it is Valentine’s Day today right? So I’d managed to convince Taehyun yesterday night to dye his hair red while I did mine purple. And bam! All of a sudden when he showed up today, literally everyone was attracted to him suddenly? I don’t know if the red makes him stand out in the crowd because it’s so bright or something, but all of a sudden he would keep getting stopped and given gifts. And you know how Beomgyu is…”

“He didn’t take it that well did he?” Yeonjun finished his sentence, understanding the situation quickly. Soobin sighed as he shook his head in confirmation. Everyone close to them knows that Beomgyu is no means possessive… well not _that_ possessive, but the boy does get insecure sometimes. And he takes his frustrations out by creating trouble to get his mind off things.

“And on top of that, you know how grumpy and sulky Taehyun gets around this time, because of all the gifts Beomgyu gets. It’s a pain to deal with a sulky, pouty Taehyun the whole day,” Soobin honestly didn’t understand why people at the damn school wouldn’t except or understand that the two were in fact dating and very much in love…

Sighing the boy continued to cuddle with Yeonjun, hopefully one day they would except it and maybe save him a lot of trouble.

\------

Three:

Taehyung was beautiful and attractive no doubt, so it wasn’t a surprise that he got confessed almost regularly, and it almost doubled during Valentine’s Day. But luckily for him, it all stopped when he announced that he was dating the Gryffindor Golden boy Jungkook. He still gets confessions and gifts but they were from people who knew that they didn’t stand a chance and weren’t expecting much.

So he sympathized with Beomgyu when he came stumbling into the Slytherin common room with hand filled to the brim with chocolates and all sorts of sweets and baked goods. He had sat down emptying the pile onto the table as they all gathered around to eat them. Taehyung stared at his younger brother while munching on some of the cookies, questioning whether he really raised his brother to be this dense.

Taehyung doesn’t think Beomgyu could get any denser, he knew the boy only excepted the gifts only for the sake of getting free food and his love for sweets, but did he really never notice how grumpy Taehyun would be during this time of the year? Or how he would always ‘accidently’ throw some of those gifts out of the window?

It wasn’t entirely Beomgyu’s fault at this stage. After many of his own admires accepted that he was taken, they had somehow moved onto his younger brother. He would still get stopped in the middle of the corridor and get asked by random girls about Beomgyu.

And no matter how many times he told them that he was dating, they just wouldn’t believe him. What more they would think he was joking when he mentions the person to be Taehyun. He doesn’t really blame them after the huge fight between the two lovebirds during Beomgyu’s third year. Which by the way only lasted a day before they both ended up coming back to each other and apologising. Plus it didn’t help that despite expectations, Beomgyu never really felt the need to officially publicize them. Not that they still weren’t affectionate in public, just that they both never really felt the need to tell everyone about their relationship, after all they were pretty obvious.

Taehyung snapped out of his thoughts as Beomgyu offered him another snack with he gladly took. He shook his head fondly as he watched his brothers face light up at the sight of his boyfriend. If only people would look past the so called rivalry between houses, they would notice just how in love the two really were.

Four:

Kai was in a good mode that day. He had passed his potions test with flying colours, he was able to get the Diricawl to let him feed it and play with it and he reunited with an old friend of his. All in all he thinks that the day had been great so far as he continued to describe his friends to Jisung. Grimacing slightly at the thought of the two couples. Yeonjun and Soobin honestly were just as gross and domestic as Taehyun and Beomgyu, no matter how much they argued against it.

He must have mentioned Taehyun quiet often, because Jisung had interrupted him in the middle of his little ramble on having to third wheel between Yeonjun and Soobin. “Do you have a crush on Taehyun?”

And to say Kai was taken by surprise was an understatement. Him? Having a crush on Taehyun? Oh hell no… sure he respected the boy and often times called Taehyun his soulmate platonically, but dating? Nah, he’ll pass on that.

“No. Why would you think so?”

Jisung shifts a little uncomfortable, and Kai hopes he hadn’t come off too blunt. He was so used to being straightforward with his own little group that he forgot that he had to be careful with words around people who didn’t know him too well.

“Well… umm… I was just wondering because you kept talking about him most of the time.”

Kai laughs at that. “Taehyunnie? Oh nah, I mean I respect him and enjoy being with him, but he’s like my closest friend and possibly the closest person to a soulmate for me. I love him, but only as a brother. Plus I would rather like someone who I would have a better chance with. Taehyunnie is so whipped for Beomgyu hyung that it’s kind of disgusting sometime.”

“Wait Taehyun and Beomgyu? But aren’t they like completely opposites? Taehyun like to be alone and hates attention, while Beomgyu thrives off attention. Plus aren’t they from Ravenclaw and Slytherin respectively? Don’t the two kind of hate each other?”

“I honestly at this point don’t know why everyone is thinking that, like come on that’s already out dated. It’s the 21st century for god’s sake. Let people love whoever they want. Like although Beomgyu and Taehyun maybe complete opposites they complement each other so well. They’re so obviously whipped for each other. They’re the type of couple who would skip classes together and hide and make out together or something. Wait, there’s an actually funny story where Yeonjun hyung and Soobin hyung got caught-“

\--------

Five:

Jin knows that it’s his job to treat and look after injured students. And although he may complain a lot to Namjoon about how annoying and tiring it was to work, he loves what he does. He enjoys helping other and he’s grown fond of a couple of students over time.

Especially a certain group of five who he got to know because of his brother Soobin. But that wasn’t the only reason. Both Yeonjun and Beomgyu were Quidditch players, so he saw them more often then he liked. On top of that, Beomgyu had an affinity to getting into trouble, and more times than not he would end up coming to him to get himself out of trouble.

So he really shouldn’t have been surprised when he had appeared in his little sick room, holding his head as blood dripped down, smiling shyly. He had quickly stormed up to the boy, want in had to treat the wound while scolding the boy for getting injured again. For the third time that week. There was a limit to how many times you could injure yourself in a week.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when his office door was slammed open a little later that very day, to an out of breath red haired boy.

“Whe- Where is he? Is he okay? What happened? What did he do this time?” Taehyun spook rapidly as he quickly walked into the office, worry clearly written all over his face.

“Calm down lover boy, he’s just resting on the bed. The wound wasn’t anything serious, only a mild concussion. He should be fine after a little rest,” Jin explained, his eyes and tone clearly showing how annoyed he was. But the look almost instantly softened as he watched the boy rush to his boyfriends side, fussing over the other boy. Who in return only laughed slightly as he tried to calm Taehyun.

It would be a lie if Jin said that he didn’t keep up to date with the gossip around the school, because honestly who doesn’t enjoy a little bit of gossip? The drama that he heard was fairly entertaining. So he had obviously heard about all the rumours about Taehyun and Beomgyu, except they weren’t the dating scandal type rumours, they were more they, those guys hate each other type of rumours.

Which was ridiculous if you asked him, the two were so clearly in love that it was disgusting watching them. He remembered, that one time Beomgyu had gotten really sick and Taehyun was known to be a diligent overachieving student, had skipped classes just so he could take care of him. Even going out of his way to come to him and ask him about how to help treat colds and such.

Jin shook his head fondly while watching the two. Looking at them reminded him of himself and Namjoon when they were students.

\------

+1

Beomgyu honestly wasn’t surprised when he was placed in Slytherin. And even less surprised when Taehyun was placed in Ravenclaw almost instantly. To him Taehyun had always been interesting. No matter how much he had pestered the other boy, he would never react, always answering with a smile and putting up with his slightly childish behaviour.

To others he always seemed unbothered, able to keep his composure at all times. But Beomgyu knew how shy the boy could be. Eyes darting away, a small shy on his face as his cheeks dusted a pretty pink when Beomgyu caught him staring. Or as he ducks his head low shyly as Beomgyu interlocks their fingers. Or how uncharacteristically tense the boy becomes when Beomgyu back hugs him. To him it was always endearing watching the normally calm and confident boy become shy. 

Taehyun was one of the few people who could put up with his sometimes overwhelming personality. So it wasn’t much of a surprise when the two got closer. It was innocent at the start, hands and touch lingering just a tiny bit longer. And it wasn’t long before the two started dating. The fact never really surprising their friends or others close to them.

He knew that he and Taehyun had never explicitly revealed or told everyone about their relationship, he never felt the need because he was always told by his friends just how obviously whipped they were for each other. Plus why would be need to tell everyone about it? He didn’t need to show others just how happy he was. The fact that those he cared about knew was enough.

Or so he had thought. Beomgyu was surprised, when he ended up feeling just a tiny bit jealous. He knew that Taehyun was charming and perfect, but he didn’t expect one of the Durmstrang boys to become infatuated with _his_ boyfriend. Enough so that he would ask his boyfriend to the Yule Ball.

He was so used to others around him knowing that Taehyun was his be it as a friend, enemy or lover. So when this random guy came out of nowhere and suddenly asked Taehyun out in the middle of dinner, to say that Beomgyu was a little irritated was an understatement. He was pissed.

Now Beomgyu was always known to be a slightly impulsive person, so it never really surprised any of his friends when he had stalked across the Great Hall amidst all the whispers to the Ravenclaw table and pulling the boy up for a kiss. It’s chaste, not because Beomgyu wasn’t petty, oh he was petty and would have defiantly made out in front of the Durmstrang boy out of pettiness. But he knew Taehyun didn’t enjoy too much attention so he let it slide this time.

“He’s taken,” Beomgyu growled out, tugging the said boy into a hug. The whole Great Hall fell silent at the statement, before all chaos broke out. Loud muttering and gasps were heard, but Beomgyu paid no mind to that before pulling Taehyun towards the Slytherin Table.

And he knew that it was all worth it when he saw the bright yet shy smile on Taehyun’s face, and although he doesn’t say anything, he could tell that Taehyun was slightly more affectionate then usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @taegyusoul


End file.
